1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planter, and more particularly to a planter including a horticultural web that include a number of parts or elements to be assembled for covering or shielding the planter and to be detached and folded to a compact folding structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical planters or planter assemblies or combinations comprise a plant growing container for receiving soil and for growing plants.
For preventing the plants from being infected with plant diseases and insect pests, an outer covering web or a horticultural web may be provided and engaged onto the plant growing container for covering or shielding the plant growing container and for preventing diseases and insect pests from entering into the plant growing container.
However, after the plants have grown up, the horticultural web may no longer be used to suitably cover or shield the plant growing container and the diseases and the insect pests may then have a good chance to enter into the plant growing container.
For some other planters or planter assemblies or combinations, a frame may be provided and attached to or disposed around the plant growing container for supporting the horticultural web. However, it may take a long time to construct the frame and to assemble the horticultural web onto the frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional planters or plant growing devices.